


Jack's Pizza

by InkStainedWings



Series: One-Shots [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad!Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: There's a brand of pizza called Jack's Pizza and it inspired me to write about Jack trying to learn to make pizza to impress his dads.





	Jack's Pizza

Jack’s tongue peeked out the side of his mouth as he focused intently on the task he was doing. Sam had to admit it was a really cute image he didn’t want to ruin but he was too curious to resist.

“What are you doing Jack?” He asked walking over to stand beside his adopted son. Jack looked up from his work and grinned at him. His smile was so bright that Sam almost worried some of his grace was shining through.

“Making pizza dough! I was watching YouTube with Dean earlier and he said that the pizza the person made was all wrong. Afterwards he finally told me how to make proper pizza from scratch. Then I decided I want to try to make pizza for us for dinner!” He said eagerly, clearly looking for Sam’s approval.

“Mmm, that sounds really good. I look forward to trying it when you’re done.” He said patting his shoulder before moving to sit at the table and look at the newspaper. After all, he might need the number to the pizza place if Jack’s... experiment... didn’t turn out very well.

Jack’s smile somehow became brighter and he returned to his careful measuring of ingredients into a bowl. Sam looked up a few times as Jack finished the dough and slowly worked through the stages of making a homemade pizza and by the end Sam had to admit he was entranced.

The nephilim had actually managed to make a really delicious looking pizza and had separated it into quarters with the toppings so they would each get to have something they liked. The scent of cooking meat drew Dean into the room.

“I smell bacon... where’s the bacon?” Dean asked making Sam roll his eyes.

“Jack made us pizza, it’s in the oven.” He told Dean biting back a comment about his brother still retaining some dog personality traits.

“Uh... like frozen pizza?” Dean asked and Jack shook his head.

“I used that recipe you gave me! Of course some parts didn’t make sense so I improvised, but I think you will be pleased with the outcome.” He said proudly and Dean nodded sitting next to Sam picking up the paper seeming to have had the same thoughts Sam did at first.

“That’s awesome kid. It smells amazing.” He said and Jack made a little triumphant sound as he started getting plates out for them all. Dean leaned over to Sam.

“Did you call anywhere yet?” Dean asked in a whisper and Sam gave him a bitch-face clearly telling him he needed to at least try Jack’s creation first. Dean huffed and sat back in his seat but Sam’s glance over at Jack provided that the boy’s expression had fallen and Sam’s heart hurt for him. Sam glared at Dean and punched him in the arm.

“Ow! Sam, what the- Oh...” Dean turned to yell at Sam but saw Jack was fighting tears now.

“Kid...”

“No, you’re right... It’ll probably suck. You should order something.” Jack said leaving the kitchen.

“No, don’t even start Sam. I already feel bad now.” Dean said holding up a hand sensing the oncoming rant.

“Well you should. He was doing all this for you. He wanted to make you proud.” Sam said getting up as the timer went off and pulled the pizza out of the oven putting it on a counter to cool.

It looked amazing. Everything was cooked perfectly to a crisp golden brown crust, the cheese was bubbly and melted but not scorched. Sam cut it up and took a bite wincing a little as it burnt his mouth but holy pizza angel it was so good he didn’t even realize he had moaned out loud until Dean laughed at him.

“Shut up, this is the best pizza I’ve ever had in my life.” Sam said and Dean came over snagging a piece eyes widening as he tasted it actually agreeing with his brother.

“Damn! The kid is a natural! Here I was worried he’d cook like you.” Dean said and Sam took a deep breath to keep from punching him again.

“You need to go apologize to Jack for doubting him.” He said instead and Dean grabbed a second piece before going to find Jack.

Jack had went back to his room. He felt dumb for getting so upset but he felt really hurt that Dean had only pretended to be excited to try his food. If he had lied about that, what else did he lie about? Did he really think Jack could be a good hunter? Did he still think Jack would turn out evil and just was being quiet about it for Sam and Cas? It all hit him at once and he found himself actually crying as he sat on his bed.

“Jack... Crap kid, I... Fuck I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Dean said once he saw him feeling really bad now.

“I... am crying over kittens! Not the stupid pizza!” Jack said rubbing his face trying to pretend not to care but he wasn’t very good at it.

“For being the son of someone known for being the best liar in the universe, you suck at it kid. Look, the truth is most two-year-olds I know can’t really cook. Sam tried at that age and set the kitchen on fire. I wasn’t judging you personally. Plus your pizza is fucking amazing. I’m being completely serious. I... judged you too harshly.” Dean said rubbing the back of his neck hating all this touchy feely crap but needing to fix things so the kid didn’t think he hated him or some shit.

“You liked it? Did Sam like it?” Jack asked and Dean nodded.

“Said it was the best pizza he ever had. Which is probably due to all that green stuff you put on his side.” He said making a face and Jack chuckled.

“So how about you come back over and get some before he eats it all and ruins his moose diet?” Dean said and Jack nodded.

“Yeah. That sounds good to me.” Jack agreed getting up when Dean stood so they could walk out together.


End file.
